


La versione migliore di me

by AkaneMikael



Series: Il ghepardo e la iena [11]
Category: Chicago PD (TV)
Genre: M/M
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-12
Updated: 2016-07-12
Packaged: 2018-07-23 14:51:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,981
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7467552
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AkaneMikael/pseuds/AkaneMikael
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Antonio finisce nei guai non per colpa sua: l'uomo che per cui lavorava come autista muore e si scopre che è un trafficante. La sua carriera è a rischio e se non fosse per Hank questa volta perderebbe il lavoro...</p>
            </blockquote>





	La versione migliore di me

**Author's Note:**

> ecco un'altra shot! Qua siamo nella seconda stagione, nella puntata in cui Antonio viene incastrato facendo il suo secondo lavoro di sorvegliante. Alla fine del caso che risolvono, Hank e Alvin consegnano documenti falsificati che attestano che stava lavorando sotto copertura, per non fargli togliete il distintivo.   
> Così gli para il culo ed Antonio è profondamente colpito da quello che fanno per lui. Qui la mia fic. Buona lettura. Baci Akane

LA VERSIONE MIGLIORE DI ME

 

  
Si sentiva come destrutturato.   
Aveva capito che in Hank c’era molto più di quello che aveva sempre mostrato e visto, però non aveva capito il suo profondo funzionamento.   
Sconvolto nell’aver capito ogni pezzetto che lo componeva, sconvolto della figura finale che ne era venuta fuori, Antonio rimase per qualche istante indefinito da solo a rifletterci.   
Ripensò come si era sentito dopo che, arrivato alla polizia, aveva capito che era un corrotto, la delusione cocente nell’apprendere che il poliziotto che gli era stato d’ispirazione per entrare in polizia, era tutt’altra persona.   
Si era sentito tradito.   
Per cui aveva reagito andandogli contro fino a metterlo dentro.   
Poi si era unito a lui per tenerlo d’occhio ed alla fine… alla fine aveva semplicemente realizzato quanto avesse sbagliato, quanto di lui non avesse compreso.   
Aveva cominciato a capire qualcosa dopo le prime settimane lì, ma ora aveva la chiara idea di quanto lontana fosse la propria idea iniziale da quella che era effettivamente.   
L’aveva odiato, accusato, messo dentro, gli aveva fatto una guerra e poi era passato dalla sua parte per poterlo fregare di nuovo.   
Ed invece era tutt’altra persona.  
Forse gli doveva qualcosa.  
No, si disse poi. Non è che gli dovesse qualcosa. Lui non agiva in quel modo per avere indietro riconoscenza. Lui lo faceva perché non voleva nulla in cambio, se non nel momento in cui chiedeva una mano.   
Il che era diverso.   
No, Hank non voleva riconoscenza, Antonio non gliela doveva.  
Però era lui che doveva dargliela. Voleva, ne aveva bisogno.  
Sentiva che se non gli avesse restituito qualcosa per quanto fatto per lui, specie dopo quella notte, sarebbe  impazzito. Non si sarebbe più guardato allo specchio.   
Fu così che si alzò dalla propria scrivania ed uscì dal dipartimento.   
Ormai era rimasto solo lui più i poliziotti di pattuglia notturna. Se ne andò di corsa ed una volta in macchina si diresse da lui senza pensarci un secondo.   
Si sentiva scoppiare in qualche modo, non riusciva a spiegare la sensazione.  
L’aveva odiato, ma non aveva mai capito com’era. Non l’aveva mai tradito. Aveva solo fatto le cose a modo suo, discutibile forse, ma alla fine giusto in qualche modo.   
Quel giorno, quello che aveva fatto quel giorno per lui non aveva nome ed era giusto farglielo sapere, al di là di un ‘grazie’ sconvolto in ufficio.   
Aveva passato molto tempo con lui ed erano stati tutti momenti difficili, in cui era intrattabile e fuori di sé oppure così angosciato da non averne per nessuno e lui gli era stato lì accanto, paziente, silenzioso, senza mai mandarlo a quel paese.   
Poi l’aveva salvato, gli aveva tirato fuori il culo dai guai. Usando i suoi metodi.   
Metodi illegali, non si poteva discutere. Anche sbagliati. Però per raggiungere uno scopo giusto, buono.   
In fondo lo sapevano tutti.   
Il sistema non era perfetto, bisognava oleare qualche ingranaggio ogni tanto.   
Lui non ne era capace, era di quelli da percorso dritto, però stando con Hank cominciava a vedere le cose in modo diverso. A volte si poteva passare per un’altra strada. O meglio. Se qualcuno ci riusciva, era giusto che lo facesse.   
  
Bussò alla sua porta e poco dopo Hank gli aprì, sorpreso di vederlo lì.   
\- E’ successo qualcos’altro? - Chiese subito preoccupato, considerando che non era mai venuto a casa sua se non quando era stato rapito, probabilmente.   
Antonio fece un sorriso tirato ed imbarazzato.  
\- No io… è tutto ok. Posso entrare? - Chiese con voce strana. Hank ci mise un attimo a capire che aveva qualcosa, per cui evitando di pensare quanto piacevole fosse averlo in casa, si fece da parte e gli chiuse la porta alle spalle una volta dentro.   
Antonio mosse qualche passo incerto, poi prese un respiro profondo, si girò verso di lui e tirando fuori le mani dalle tasche le aprì col fare di chi non sapeva proprio come dirlo.  
Era… era sconvolto. Hank era shockato nel constatarlo, Antonio era una persona molto espressiva e spontanea, non rimaneva mai senza parole o reazioni. Ma adesso era sconvolto e spiazzato.   
Tipo come era stato prima in ufficio, quando gli aveva risolto definitivamente quel casino a lavoro, usando uno dei suoi metodi illegali, ma evidentemente utili.   
Antonio era finito nei guai per aver prestato servizio extra come sorvegliante, per tirare su qualche soldo in più visto che stava divorziando.   
In quell’occasione il suo sorvegliato era morto e si era rivelato un criminale, così ad andarci di mezzo era stato Antonio, il quale nonostante avesse risolto il caso con l’aiuto della squadra, aveva rischiato di dover appendere il distintivo per favoreggiamento nelle settimane in cui aveva lavorato per quell’uomo.   
Hank dopo aver fatto tutto quello che di legale aveva potuto, aveva falsificato dei documenti che attestavano che Antonio era stato sotto copertura per mesi, per riuscire a smascherare il criminale in questione.   
Questo l’aveva tirato definitivamente fuori dai guai.   
E quelli erano stati i metodi che lui aveva sempre criticato, contro cui era sempre andato.   
\- Ti devo delle scuse. - Disse infine come se fosse sul punto di esplodere. Hank ci rimase di sasso e sgranò gli occhi ritrovandosi per la prima volta spiazzato.   
\- Come? - Antonio strinse le labbra e sospirò iniziando a tormentarsi le mani e a camminare per il suo salotto.   
\- Sì, ti devo delle scuse. Io ti ho messo dentro per qualcosa che oggi mi è stato utile. Oggi come quella volta del rapimento di mio figlio. Io quella volta mi sono sporcato le mani per primo, ma oggi… oggi mi hai tirato fuori dalla merda coi metodi per cui ti ho messo in croce. Io… io ti ho sempre criticato, odiato, combattuto… e non avevo mai capito nulla di te. Di come sei fatto. Ma soprattutto del perché lo fai. - Antonio era partito e Hank capì che non ci sarebbe stato un modo per fermarlo. - Come per il discorso delle mazzette, so come fai i soldi che tieni in cassaforte e che ti hanno rubato quel giorno, ma so anche cosa ne fai e perché li prendi e li tieni. Aiuti quei poveracci che la legge non aiuta, perché fanculo, il sistema non è perfetto ed a volte va sistemato! E… ed io ti ho sempre messo in croce e non avevo mai capito nulla. Certo, picchiare Casey per non farlo testimoniare contro tuo figlio che aveva guidato ubriaco e quindi investito ed ucciso dei poveracci, non è stata la tua uscita migliore, però era tuo figlio ed io per il mio… Dio, io per il mio non dico che ho fatto altrettanto, ma poco ci manca. Ho picchiato a sangue quello che lo aveva rapito e non è certo una cosa che ammette la legge, perché lui era arrestato e disarmato. - Hank da un lato era felice di sentirgli dire tutte quelle cose, erano parole che aveva sempre sperato uscissero dalla sua bocca, perché gli era sempre piaciuto Antonio e sapere che lo odiava per i motivi sbagliati era insopportabile. Era felice che quel ragazzino disadattato ne fosse uscito, come lo era per Erin, ma con lui era diverso. Lui era la sua bussola ed ora si era messo in orientamento con lui. Ora l’aveva capito.   
Sentirsi capiti da lui fu per Hank una specie di epifania, come se gli ostacoli ed il sangue sputato fino a quel momento fossero valsi finalmente la pena.  
Ma non capiva perché era così felice di essere sulla stessa lunghezza d’onda di Antonio, perché fra tutte le durissime conquiste, quella lì era una delle migliori.   
Rimase comunque fermo e zitto ad ascoltarlo fino in fondo, poi alla fine Antonio prese respiro e si rese conto di non aver più nulla da dire.  
\- Per cui ti devo delle scuse, oltre ad un ringraziamento. E’ facile accusarti quando prendi queste scelte difficili, però poi sei tu che ti sporchi le mani mentre gli altri godono dei benefici. Io non ho mai capito nulla di te. E mi brucia, mi fa impazzire che io ti ho fatto la guerra quando la verità era… beh, non bianca o nera ma totalmente grigia! - Hank sospirò e tirò fuori una mano dopo che aveva incrociato le braccia.   
\- Va bene, Antonio. Basta così. Ho capito. Non mi dovevi nulla, tu hai sempre agito a modo tuo, così come io a modo mio. Abbiamo seguito le nostre strade, le nostre convinzioni. E’ per questo che mi sei sempre piaciuto. Hai dato fondo a te stesso per quello in cui credevi, senza paura di alcuna conseguenza. Nessuno si è mai sognato di venirmi contro, sei l’unico. E mi piaci per questo tuo modo di fare che in fondo è come il mio. Perché segui quello in cui credi ad ogni costo. - Hank si rese conto d’aver ammesso di nuovo che gli piaceva e si chiese in che senso l’avesse percepito Antonio. Lo scrutò, ma era ancora un’esplosione di sentimenti e capire cosa prevaleva fra tutti era difficile.   
Antonio rimase con gli occhi lucidi, poi scosse il capo e decise che se non avesse fatto qualcosa, qualcosa di più che parlare e basta, sarebbe scoppiato.   
Così fece qualcosa che non avrebbe mai pensato da quando era entrato in polizia.   
Annullò la distanza e lo abbracciò. Hank ci rimase di sasso, rigido in un primo momento. Alla fine ricambiò titubante.   
Poi realizzò che questo gesto era così da lui, spontaneo, vivo e pieno di ogni emozione provata. E sorrise addolcito per una delle rare volte della sua vita.   
Dopotutto aveva fatto bene a rischiare prendendo lui come braccio destro.   
Fu un abbraccio strano, particolare. Elettrico.   
Non si erano mai toccati, ora si stavano abbracciando.   
Capendo che se non si staccavano la cosa sarebbe cominciata ad essere strana, si separarono pensando che solo per l’esserselo detto, era già strana comunque.   
Fecero finta di nulla ed i due si guardarono vicini per qualche minuto, seri, con un sorriso nascosto negli occhi.   
\- E’ tutto a posto. - Fece Hank per concludere. Antonio annuì leggero, felice d’aver rischiato. Perché altrimenti non si sarebbe più guardato negli occhi.   
\- E’ stata una giornata massacrante, ho fatto di tutto ed alla fine se ho ancora il mio lavoro lo devo a te. Era il minimo dopo quello che è successo fra noi. - Ne parlava con facilità, come se i loro trascorsi fossero una semplice scazzottata.   
Ma era diverso.   
Era molto di più.   
\- Una birra? - Chiese Hank cercando di mettere una fine a quella storia che pareva infinita. Antonio annuì e così mentre lui andava a prenderne due in frigo, lui si accomodava nel divano, lasciando che la stanchezza lo invadesse.   
Hank tornò e gliene diede una già aperta, fecero il brindisi di rito e si sedette vicino a lui, rivolto a tre quarti per guardarlo quando l’altro non se ne poteva accorgere.   
Bevvero un sorso, poi Hank osservò lo sguardo perso di Antonio, come se fosse da un’altra parte.   
\- Pensi a tua moglie? - Antonio cadde dalle nuvole.   
\- Come? No! Se c’è una cosa positiva da questa storia è che non ho avuto tempo di pensare al casino che mi sta combinando… - Hank fece un sorrisino, ma non gli tolse gli occhi dal suo viso pensieroso.   
\- E allora a cosa pensi? - Il ragazzo fece un sorriso a sua volta ed alzò lo sguardo sul suo, uno sguardo strano.   
\- Ripensavo a quella volta che ti ho portato in centrale, dopo averti arrestato. - Fu come sparare dopo aver creato un silenzio religioso.  
Hank lo ricordava in modo indelebile, era stato uno dei momenti peggiori della sua vita. Non per l’arresto in sé e nemmeno per la prigione.  
Più che altro per l’umiliazione di arrivare in centrale, nella sua centrale, ed essere portato in manette in prigione dopo le accuse formali.   
Impossibile dimenticare tutti quegli sguardi.   
\- Al piacere nel mettermi le manette? - Disse con un pizzico di ironia. Antonio accennò ad un ghigno, poi tornò serio.   
\- A quel discorso in auto. Quando ti portavo in centrale. Eravamo soli. - Hank fu trapassato da quel ricordo che non aveva mai scordato, ma solo messo da parte.   
Erano soli, era notte e dopo aver raccolto la prova decisiva contro di lui, l’aveva arrestato e caricato in auto.   
Il silenzio che si era creato era stato immediato, pesante, atroce, indimenticabile.   
\- Ti ho detto che ne hai fatta di strada. - Antonio lo guardò, ricordava le parole anche lui. Gli sguardi si incrociarono e non si separarono, intensi in un ricordo particolare.   
\- Ed io ti ho risposto che ti dovevo ringraziare per questo. Perché appena scoperto che tipo eri, avevo capito chi non volevo diventare. - Questo l’aveva ferito molto.  
\- Io invece ti ho detto che ero felice di averti rivisto lì in polizia. - Antonio sorrise perso in quel ricordo, in quella conversazione.   
\- Come cambiano le cose. - Era stato esattamente quello che gli aveva detto quella volta ed era questo che gli ripeteva ora.   
\- Già… - Fece Hank colpito.   
\- In qualche modo sei stato tu a farmi decidere per entrare in polizia. Quel poliziotto che aveva provato ad aiutarmi mi aveva dimostrato che c’erano quelli in gamba. Poi ho visto che avevi le mani in pasta a brutte cose e mi sono sentito deluso, tradito. Ti ho odiato ed odiandoti ti ho fatto una guerra spietata. Se… se non avessi nutrito aspettative ti avrei ignorato facendo la mia strada. - Hank capì che si stava ancora scusando.   
\- Antonio, di te mi piace che capisci qual è il giusto in ogni situazione. Tu lo distingui, capisci? Io no. Io ormai non lo distinguo. So cosa devo fare per ottenere una determinata cosa, che comunque è buona, è giusta. Ma non mi fermo a pensare se il mezzo è corretto. Tu lo distingui, tu lo capisci. Per questo ti ho voluto nonostante tutto. Mi hai fatto capire che mi stavo perdendo per salvare mio figlio, che non andava salvato, non in quel modo. - Antonio sospirò.   
\- Ma ti ho deluso. Tu avevi cercato di salvarmi ed io poi ti ho arrestato. Ti ho deluso. Non ti ho mai capito e ti ho deluso. - Hank sorrise incredulo di star facendo quella conversazione.   
\- Antonio, non mi hai mai deluso. Hai fatto esattamente quello che mi aspettavo. Sei stato tirato in mezzo, ma sapendo quello che sapevi, vedendo quello che vedevi, potevi agire solo in quel modo! -   
Antonio cominciò a sentirsi autenticamente meglio, Hank non faceva favori. Se diceva una cosa, la pensava davvero.   
Si sentiva stupido a sentirsi meglio perché era così bello aver risolto con lui, però era così.   
\- Perché mi hai aiutato dalla prigione? - Fece poi a bruciapelo, visto che si stavano confessando tanto valeva farlo bene.   
I due ripresero a bere e concluse le birre, Hank ne prese altre e ben presto si accumularono nel tavolino davanti a loro.   
\- Ho fatto un patto con tua sorella. Un favore per un favore. Io l’ho aiutata a tirarti fuori dai guai e lei ha messo una buona parola con chi seguiva il mio caso. - Antonio annuì sbrigativo, poi scosse il capo.   
\- Sì lo so, non dico quello. Perché l’hai fatto. Potevi vedermi lì con te. Se non mi avessi aiutato mi avrebbero incastrato, mi avrebbero messo dentro anche se non avevo fatto niente di male! - Hank sospirò rimanendo un po’ in silenzio, perdendosi nel suo viso che gli era sempre piaciuto, era rimasto un ragazzo negli atteggiamenti, ma era un uomo negli occhi.   
\- Credo… credo che volevo chiederti scusa in qualche modo. Senza doverlo dire a voce. - Antonio rimase colpito da quella ammissione, ma visto che erano in tema tanto valeva farne. - Io so di averti deluso. E non mi è piaciuto. Perché ero davvero contento che tu ne fossi uscito da quella vita di merda. E mi dispiaceva che in qualche modo finissi dentro lo stesso facendo proprio quello che avevo sperato facessi! - Aveva senso, dopotutto. Hank aveva a cuore quelli che tirava via dalla strada, o che per lo meno cercava di tirar via.   
Anche con Erin era successo.   
Hank decise che non si sarebbe sputtanato oltre, ma Antonio, con la mente ormai annebbiata sia per le birre, che per la stanchezza, continuò appoggiando la testa di lato, sullo schienale del divano.   
\- Volevo ringraziarti anche per questo. Non l’ho mai fatto, ce l’avevo con te anche per aver osato aiutarmi per pararti il culo. Però adesso la vedo diversamente… - Hank piegò la testa con un sorriso curioso, assorbito da quell’Antonio aperto e abbandonato sul divano.   
\- E come la vedi ora? -   
Antonio chiuse gli occhi stanco, la voce sempre più impastata.   
\- Hai sempre avuto la mania di salvarmi! Un gran brutto vizio! Chissà perché poi… - Una domanda buttata a caso, senza intenzione, senza sentirla lui stesso. Mentre la mano scivolava sul suo ginocchio dimenticando il ‘grazie comunque per averlo sempre fatto’.   
Il sonno lo risucchiò del tutto, sfinito per tutto quello che aveva passato in una giornata intera. Non poche cose.   
Hank sorrise addolcito di nuovo, lo faceva solo quando sapeva di non essere visto. O davanti ad Erin che tanto considerava come una figlia. Quella che non l’aveva mai deluso.   
Adesso aveva sistemato con suo figlio Justin, ma ci era voluto molto.   
\- Te l’ho detto mille volte. Perché mi piaci. -   
“E perché spero che tu diventi la versione migliore di me.”  
Antonio lo percepì mentre si addormentava e sorrise impastato, strinse appena la presa sul suo ginocchio, ma non riuscì proprio a svegliarsi.   
Hank lo guardò addormentarsi e sorrise, poi gli diede una carezza lieve sulla guancia e dopo essersi alzato, lo prese per le spalle e lo spinse indietro, facendolo stendere.   
Antonio alzò di riflesso le gambe che allungò sul divano. Infine Hank lo coprì con una coperta, nel gesto identico fatto qualche mese prima da Jay proprio con lui.   
Quasi che elemosinasse divani per vizio.   
Per una volta per Antonio svegliarsi al mattino non l’avrebbe fatto sentire totalmente solo come sempre da quando sua moglie l’aveva lasciato.   
Vedere il suo viso sarebbe stato strano, ma in qualche modo bello perché non solo. E forse anche perché era il viso di Hank.   
  
FINE


End file.
